JumpStart Explorers
JumpStart Explorers is a game released by Knowledge Adventure in 2001. It focuses on history concepts for ages 5-8. Characters Main characters *CJ *Edison *CJ's Nieces and Nephews Residents of the past *King Tut *Queen Ankh *Marco Polo *Kublai Khan *Pinca *Emperor Atahuallpa *William Bradford *Massasoit *Francis Billington *Mary Brewster *Elizabeth Hopkins *Gilbert Winslow *Roald Amundsen *Mr. Hansson Cameos * Casey * Kisha * Pierre * Eleanor * Hopsalot * Frankie Game Play In this game, CJ's six nieces and nephews have used his time machine to play hide-and-seek in time. Now CJ and Edison must search through several points in history to find them. The player can earn points by playing activities, which can be traded in for stickers. There are forty stickers to collect. The player can also earn rainy day crafts each time they find a tadpole. There are twenty-five rainy day crafts to collect. The game has three difficulty levels. The player chooses their difficulty level when they start a new game, and they can change their difficulty level at the sign-in screen. Locations in Time *'Egypt (1359 B.C.)' - Polly hides here. *'China (1280)' - Molly hides here. *'South America (1532)' - Tad hides here. *'North America - Plymouth Colony (1621)' - Wolly hides here. *'Antarctica (1911)' - Chad and Wart hide here. Activities Egypt *'Coddle the Cat' - Use the various items to play with the royal pet cat. This activity awards 10 points. *'Sphinx High Jinks' - Create your own sphinx. Choose a head, and then click and drag facial features and decorations onto it. This activity awards 10 points. *'Tadpole Glyphs' - Decode hieroglyph messages. Look at the key to figure out which letter each picture stands for. Then type the letters using your keyboard to see the message. After you decode three messages, you get to write your own hieroglyph message. This activity awards 5 points for decoding 3 messages, and 15 points for writing your own message. *'Wrap CJ' - Wrap CJ up in bandages, and then put him the sarcophagus. This activity awards 10 points. China *'Paper Lanterns' - Make your own lantern. Pick a lantern shape, and then click and drag artwork onto it. Click on the Edison button to light up the lantern. This activity awards 10 points. South America *'Feed and Comb the Llama' - Click and drag grass to the llama's mouth to feed her. Click and drag the comb over the llama's fur to comb her. This activity awards 5 points. *'Load the Llama' - Pinca will give you a clue about which items should be loaded into the llama's pack saddle. Click and drag items from the ground to the llama's pack saddle. This activity awards 5 points. Plymouth Colony *'Planting Corn' - Follow the instructions to plant corn. First, click and drag the gardening hoe to a hole in the ground. Then click on a fish and drag it to the hole. Then click and drag a corn kernel into the hole. Click on the hoe again and drag it over the hole to fill it with dirt. Then click on the gourd to move it over the hole and water the ground. If you follow the steps correctly, a corn stalk will have sprouted when you return here later on. This activity awards 5 points. *'Husking Corn' - Click on the left or right side of the corn to grab a bit of the husk. Drag the mouse to pull down the husk until it is completely off the screen. Then release the mouse button to drop it. Do the same for the other side. Then click and drag the corn into the basket. Try to husk as many ears of corn as you can in thirty seconds. This activity awards 1 point for each ear of corn that you husk. *'Feed the Chickens' - Click on the cornmeal in Mary Brewster's bowl, and drag it over the yard. Release the mouse button to drop the cornmeal and feed the chickens. This activity awards 5 points. *'Preparing the Feast' - Follow Elizabeth Hopkins' instructions to help prepare for the Harvest Feast. This activity awards 10 points. *'Archery' - Click and drag an arrow to the bow. Move the cursor over a target to aim the arrow, and click to release the arrow. Questions will appear at the top of the screen, and answers will appear on the targets. Aim for the target with the correct answer. This activity awards 10 points for each correct answer. Antarctica *'Layer Up!' - Click on the buttons to add clothes to CJ and Edison, starting with the first layer and ending with the last. Click on a button more than once to see different clothes. Click on the done button when you are finished. You can only play this activity once a game. This activity awards 20 points. *'Message in a Cairn' - Click and drag each stone to look for a message underneath. This activity awards 5 points. *'Dog Sled Dash' - Use the arrow keys to move the dogsled up, down, left, or right. CJ will tell you something about Antarctica. Move the dogsled over a green dog biscuit if CJ's statement is true. Move the dogsled over a red dog biscuit if the statement if false. This activity awards 5 points. Other *'The Mapping Game' - Look at the set of directions in the bottom right corner of the screen. You will be asked to move a certain number of spaces north, south, east, or west. Use the buttons on the dashboard to move the Time Machine. Follow the set of directions to plan the route to the location. This activity awards 10 points. *'Time Cards' - CJ's Time Machine needs Time Cards to power it up. Look at the cards and find the ones that relate to the location you are traveling to. Click and drag the cards into the slot on the Time Machine's dashboard. When the Time Machine is fully powered up, click on the launch lever and pull it back. This activity awards 5 points. *'Mazes' - Move CJ and Edison through the maze by using the arrow keys. You need to make it to the end before the timer runs out, or else you'll be sent back to the beginning. Collect items on your way for extra points. There is one maze in each of the five locations. This activity awards 10 points for completion and 1 point for each item collected. *'Tadpole Search Screens' - Move the mouse around the screen to search for the tadpoles. The cursor turns into a hand when it finds a hiding place. When you find a tadpole, click on them. This activity awards 25 points. Songs #JumpStart Explorers Theme Song #Egypt Tadpole Song #Nile River Festival Song #China Tadpole Song #China Festival Song #Inca Tadpole Song #Inca Festival Song #Plymouth Tadpole Song #Plymouth Harvest Feast Song #Antarctica Tadpole Song #Antarctica Song #Tadpole So Long Song Educational Concepts *History *Geography *Cultures *Problem-solving Re-releases/Bundles Around 2002, JumpStart Explorers was included in the JumpStart 1st-3rd Grade Learning Playground bundle along with along with JumpStart Reading for Second Graders and JumpStart Math for Second Graders. This game was also released with Chick-fil-A Kids' Meals as part of a promotion for a limited time in 2007, along with a free trial to the then-new JumpStart World. Trivia * In Antarctica, after layering up CJ and Edison, the cursor will be shivering cold until Roald puts a winter hat on it, thus breaking the fourth wall. * This game shares the same icon with its sister game, JumpStart Animal Adventures. Gallery Activities ex_mapping.png|The Mapping Game ex_time cards.png|Time Cards ex_coddle cat.png|Coddle the Cat ex_sphinx game.png|Sphinx High Jinks ex_glyph.png|Tadpole Glyphs ex_wrap up.png|Wrap CJ ex_egyptian maze.png|The Egyptian maze Ex paper lantern2.png|Paper Lanterns ex_china maze.png|The Chinese maze ex_llama.png|Feed and Comb the Llama ex_llama 2.png|Load the Llama ex_south maze.png|The South American maze Ex cornfield.png|Planting Corn ex_husk game.png|Husking Corn ex_chicken yard.png|Feed the Chickens ex_prepare feast2.png|Preparing the Feast ex_archery.png|Archery ex_plymouth maze.png|The Plymouth Colony maze ex_layer up.png|Layer Up! ex_cairns.png|Message in a Cairn ex_dogsled dash.png|Dog Sled Dash ex_antarctica maze.png|The Antarctic maze Locations ex_egypt.png|Egypt ex_sphinx.png|The Great Sphinx ex_great pyramid.png|The Great Pyramid ex_egypt2.png|Inside the Great Pyramid Ex egypt 3.png|The Nile ex_nile2.png|The Nile ex_china.png|China ex_chinese market.png|The marketplace ex_marketplace2.png|The marketplace ex_silk.png|A silk shop ex_south america.png|South America ex_south villages.png|Villages ex_village.png|A village ex_potato fields.png|Potato fields ex_plymouth colony.png|Plymouth Colony ex_archery field.png|Archery practice area ex_woods.png|The woods ex_mayflower.png|The Mayflower ex_antarctica.png|Antarctica ex_penguins.png|Penguins in the frozen land ex_seals.png|Seals in the frozen land Other Screenshots ex_autoplay.png|AutoPlay launch menu ex_title screen.png|Title screen ex title screen2.png|Title screen second version ex_signin.png|Sign-in Screen ex_time machine.png|Inside the Time Machine ex_egyptian festival.png|The River Festival ex_china festival.png|The Lantern Festival ex_sun festival.png|The Sun Festival ex_harvest feast.png|The Harvest Feast ex_amundsen dinner.png|Dinner with Roald Amundsen and his team ex_antarctica stickers.png|Antarctica stickers ex_china stickers.png|China stickers ex_egypt stickers.png|Egypt stickers ex_plymouth stickers.png|Plymouth Colony stickers ex_south american stickers.png|South America stickers ex egypt crafts.png|Egypt crafts ex china crafts.png|China crafts ex south america crafts.png|South America crafts ex plymouth crafts.png|Plymouth Colony crafts ex antarctica crafts.png|Antarctica crafts Box Art ExplorersBackBox.png|Back panel of the boxart JumpAheadDiscoverHistory.jpg|European box art -Frankie-Time-Traveller-PC- .jpg|Great Britain box art JSExplorersGermanboxart.jpg|German box art jsexplorers swedish case.jpg|Swedish box art Videos JumpStart Explorers intro JumpStart Explorers - sign in JumpStart Explorers - Ending song JumpStart Explorers - meeting King Tut References Explorers Category:JumpStart Explorers Category:History Category:Games that teach history Category:Geography Category:Games that teach geography Category:2001 Releases Category:Games that are also Released in Europe as 'Jump Ahead' Category:Kisha Category:JumpStart Early Discovery series